


The Mirror

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Angst, Halloween Special 2017, Implied Sexual Content, Longing, M/M, Memories, Past Lovers, Zak’s Haunted Museum, hotel room, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: Zak Bagans thought he would see the Devil himself in the mirror of Bela Lugosi as he stared into its depths. But, what Zak forgets is that the Devil was once an angel.HAPPY HALLOWEEN!





	The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinaLaVoisin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaLaVoisin/gifts), [Denise_F](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise_F/gifts).



> Dedicated to MinaLaVoisin and Denise_F for being amazing friends and fellow Nak shippers. I honestly wouldn't be here at this point if it wasn't for you guys, so thank you!

"Take me to church

I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies

I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife

Offer me that deathless death

Good God, let me give you my life."

- _Take Me To Church_ by Hozier

\--------------

Zak growled Aaron's name to follow him into one of the many rooms of his haunted museum. He forgets he is on camera for a moment as he just stares at the fabric-covered mirror. Having looked into its depths in private after tours went through his museum, Zak knows that this is no ordinary mirror.

He could never forget the scenes that he saw in the mirror. Flashing of flesh being ripped apart, Zak saw himself killing everyone he loved. Then there would he would be standing over their bodies: his mom, his sister, Aaron, Billy, and Jay, but there was another surprise. There was another body. One with dark brown hair and a chin brushed with a goatee.

Zak believed in the Devil more than he believed in God, though he believed there was good in this world. He believed that each person created his or her own Devil in some shape and form. This Devil haunted their memories, always seemingly finding a way to sneak back into the present. As he stared down at the mutilated face, he saw his own personal Devil.

Pulling the fabric to the side of the mirror, Zak could see the light silhouette of his body reflected in the mirror in the dark. He stared intently at his face, looking for shadows and lights. Seeing nothing, Zak grew even more angry.

"Show yourself!" he growled deeply and loudly. "Coward!"

Feeling Aaron still standing at the door recording him, Zak leaned forward till his nose was barely touching the reflected glass. He knew it was dangerous, and he did not want to see the images it was going to show him, but he needed to find out who caused Father Sebastian to fall and create the scratches on his consort and Dakota.

"Come on! Show me!" He yelled.

Zak watched his face begin to morph. It grew a little longer and his hair grew shorter. Eyes grew darker and changed color and a thin film of hair grew on his chin. He stared into those brown eyes he knew so well and they stared back at him.

It was his own personal Devil.

Deep in his navel, he felt a tug and he was pulled into those eyes.

_A familiar laugher woke him up and it grew louder as he opened his eyes and stood up. Looking around, Zak saw he was in a hotel room. The laughter faded and he heard his own laughter speak out along with the quite squeak of wooden joints of a bed. It drew his attention to the only door that was opened and he walked over to it, uncertain of what laid on the other side._

_Peeking around the corner, Zak was greeted by a site, by a memory he had long forgotten. He felt his heart clench in pain and his soul scream in agony. Zak wanted out. He did not want to see himself worshipping at the altar of his own personal Devil._

_"_ _Nick! Come on!" Zak heard his younger self called out to the Devil, "We've got to meet up with Aaron in a few minutes."_

_The Devil leaned down and kissed younger Zak sensually, silencing him for a moment. Older Zak tried to spin on his feet, but he found himself frozen, and so he gave in. His blue eyes found his ex-lovers back, muscles rolling beneath New England tanned skin, and he sighed._

_"_ _Nick," younger Zak whined against the other man's lips, but he was not listening as he continued to thoroughly kiss younger Zak. Watching himself wrap his arms around the Devil's back, nails scratching upward and then his fingers disappeared into brown hair._

_Zak sighed, his voice shaking, as he felt his fingers itch to reach out and follow his past self's own fingers. He wanted to feel how soft that hair was again. Feelings rushing over him, the pain in his chest intensified, but soul was no longer screaming. At least, it was not screaming in agony. It was saying a name. Over and over again._

_Nick._

_Nick._

_Nick._

_Nick._

_Nick._

_Nick._

_Devil._

_Shutting his eyes, Zak closed his senses off to the sight before him. He did not want to see this no longer._

When he opened his eyes again, Zak saw his own reflection in the mirror and he felt a tsunami of emotions rush over him. Falling backwards, Zak's chest heaved.

"Zak?"

For a moment, just one small second, Zak thought it was Nick's voice, but then he realized it was Aaron.

"Are you alright, dude?"

"Yeah," he replies with a heavy sigh and gets up off the ground on shaky feet.

"You sure, man?"

Zak connects his eyes with Aaron and knows he cannot lie to him. "No."

Aaron turns the camera off in his hand, "What did you see?"

"Aaron, I-I-I," he finds that he cannot form words. He closes his eyes for a moment to try and regain his equilibrium, but all he can see is his past lovers body above his past self. Opening his eyes, he looks back at Aaron and says one word, "Nick."

Aaron sighs, but it is not out of annoyance as Zak had hoped. All he ever wanted was Aaron to yell at him about the secret relationship that he and Nick had formed in their last couple years together on the show, but it never happened. So, Zak found every excuse to bring it up in hopes that Aaron would do what he was destined to do. Zak should have known by now that Aaron never played by the rules, or, at least, Zak's rules, especially recently.

"I saw the Devil," Zak replied again.

"You saw Nick, Zak," Aaron responded, "I don't care what you may call him, but he is still Nick."

"I saw him, Aaron," Zak could feel hot tears forming in his eyes, "I saw him and I felt the emotions. I thought I closed them off. I thought Lady Snake took care of it."

"Zak-."

"I want him again, Aaron," Zak's vision blurs with tears as he explains his feelings to Aaron, "I want him so bad. I want the Devil. I want to lie with him and wake up beside him and know that he still loves me."

"He's not the Devil, Zak."

"Yes, he is. Nick is the Devil. He is my Devil. Only mine."

"Zak," Aaron reasons with him, "He was not the Devil all of the time."

"Yes, he was. He played with my heart and made me think we were special. That's why he is gone, Aaron. Don't you remember?"

"Of course! How can I not?" Aaron replies, "But, don't you remember about the Devil?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Devil was not always a demon. He was an angel. He was God's favorite."

"Nick."

"If you believe Nick is the Devil, Zak, then don't forget that he was once an angel. He was once your favorite."

Zak sighs in defeat, "Nick."

"Do you want me to leave you, Zak?"

"Yes. I need a moment."

As Aaron nods and leaves, Zak looks back at the mirror, desperately wanting to crawl back into it. He wanted to remember everything about Nick and every memory he had. He wanted to see the other times they spent together as lovers and experience his brutal kiss.

Zak wanted to worship at the altar of his fallen angel ****, but it would never happen again.


End file.
